Together
by Rae-Tan
Summary: A small oneshot concerning Azula and Hahn's relationship. Dating for 19 months Azula fears that their relationship has hit a plateau despite wanting to move forward. Characters are based off of my other fic "Office Affair" and may be slightly OOC. AU setting Rated M for caution. No smut/lemon just sexual themes and language.


**Hiya! It's Rae and I'm back with a new story!**

 **For those of you who are reading my fics for the first time you might be a little lost but I promise it's easy to get the hang of what it is that's going on.**

 **This is a little fluffy one shot about the development of Azula and Hahn from my other fic "Office Affair". If you have never read it then they may seems a little OOC for you but I did try and keep them some what in character.**

 **This is indeed an AU and has absolutely nothing to do with how ATLA went.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the story/plot/idea ect.**

 **Warnings: Language, sexual themes, cute Azula who is struggling through her feelings!~ 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Together**

Fame. Isn't that what everyone wants? A life of luxury filled with parties, fancy cars and dresses? The materialistic things? The things people think make you happy and give you the ultimate satisfaction, the things in life that not everyone can obtain. I have those. All through my life I had those things. The fancy parties, luxury life style, three course meals every time I sat down at the table. I lived in an above average home, two stories but more than just a simple four rooms. More like twenty, plus some that where considered "entertainment rooms." Why did we need that many? Because my father could afford it. Did it make me happy? Not one bit.

See growing up I had everything handed to me on a silver platter but happiness. Sure I wasn't completely lacking the emotion. Many things made me happy and felt loved, like my mother and brother. My mother Ursa was the perfect woman, elegant, funny, loving, and kind. Money meant nothing to her in comparison to family life. She was a successful business woman, walking out of college with a masters degree in International Business and a bachelors in Finance. If she hadn't married my father she would have gone far by herself. She didn't need the man who was taking over a family business that was already bustling. No, she could do fine on her own, but she fell in love. So in love that she stood beside all his decisions and even gave him two children. Myself and my brother.

She left all that to sit at home and raise us in a loving home. She taught us that even though we had more than most people we shouldn't grow to be spoilt and demanding. In response my brother and I were more aware of other people and money than most. We didn't want the money our father earned. We wanted to make our own, we wanted to do what others did and grow up normally. I looked up to my father, who wouldn't? He skipped grades, achieved two masters degrees and finished two bachelors all by the time he was 25. I wanted to be just like him, so I worked hard, so incredibly hard. I was an A student all until my junior year in high school, that's where it all changed.

I tried so hard to make my father turn his head to me and be proud. To tell me I did good, but nothing I did made him say that. He worked 24 hrs a day, 7 days a week, never making the time for his family. That was when I was in junior high and he finally spoke to me. He never once asked me what I wanted, he only told me that he wanted me to take over the company after him. I was furious, for a man who claimed to be my father to decide that for me without my consent. Then to top it off he cheated on my mother and she stayed with him. My mother ignored him, but it was nothing more than passive aggressiveness. So, I rebelled, I would be the one to voice my anger. I ignored my mother's plea's to listen to him and to give him some time and that he was only thinking about me.

Thinking about me? Like hell he was, we were nothing more than puppets to aid his regime. He didn't love me, he hated me. Nothing I did was good enough. Especially not then. I didn't just give him the cold shoulder. I gave everyone in my life the cold shoulder, all except for my mother and brother. My brother Zuko never left my side. Not even when I did drugs and got into a gang. Hell I was even their fucking leader and he didn't rat on me!

I remember coming home those nights, beat up in a few places but nothing too drastic. Just scratches that I could pass off as a clumsy accident to the people who saw me. I would crawl in through my window and Zuko would always be awake waiting for my return with a first aid kit by his side. I would sit down and empty my pockets, letting him confiscate my drugs and weapons. I honestly didn't know why he took them when he knew I would get more the next day but, I guess that was just him. I would close the window behind me as quietly as possible and sit down on the edge of the bed, removing my black biker jacket and waiting for him to begin. He would always clean my wounds silently with a saddened expression. Then once he was finished, he would look up to me and sigh. However, one night was different. This time he had more to say and I knew that I had gone too far. "You have to stop this Zula. You're only hurting yourself, father won't change his attitude just because you suddenly aren't his A child anymore. He will continue to be oblivious and uncaring. So stop going down this pathway that will only ruin the future you have. Don't let him ruin your life Azula."

I chuckled darkly, "Please, like this is because of him-"

"It is. I felt the same way. You think I like that he went behind my back to set up an arranged marriage and cheated on our mother?"

I sighed heavily. "I know. I'm sorry Zuzu, because of me you have to take over the business and have your life controlled. If only I was the daughter he wanted and-"

His hand wrapped over my mouth, halting any other words that I had to say. "Azula, I've let you do this rebellious streak without being the annoying elder brother that tries to get her to turn her life around. It isn't your fault that father looked to me after you declined. I _want_ to take over. I _want_ to change the way that company works. But I can't do it alone Azula. I was happy when you declined for selfish reasons, but I wanted it for you too. This was your chance to get away from father and start living your own life. You know that mother knows about this right?"

I was flabbergasted. "You told her!"

"We aren't stupid Zula. Father may not be close to us, but we are all very close. She trusts you will find your way back. As do I." He sighed giving me a small smile. "Azula once I take over I want you to help me out. I want you to be there by my side as help in the company. You don't have to make the big decisions but I'll give you the freedom you want and if you earn it a high position."

I chuckled. "If I earn it?"

"A degree. You know me better than anyone Azula. I don't just _give_ things, they have to earn it. Do you want to be a druggie all your life, leading a gang of boys to get into trouble. Or do you want to prove to yourself that your important. That you have the skills needed to make it in the world, without our father."

I laughed to myself. That was my saving grace, My brother knew that I was the competitive girl back then. He hit me where it hurt, where it mattered. I did a 180 after that point. Pulled my grades back up, got into college, met a wonderful girl named Katara and found my place in the world.

Katara, she made everything easier. She was sweet, quiet and not too much of a party girl. She was the complete opposite of what I was a few years ago during my rebellious age. She got involved with a guy, real messy situation early in our friendship and we grew really close. I helped her recover, watched her change, I was beside her the whole way and poured my heart out to her.

She became my best friend, my partner, my light. I didn't care about what my father thought anymore. Not with her by my side. With her and Zuko I became a new person, I became who I always wanted to be, and what better way to thank them then setting them up together?

My brother stayed with Mai but I knew he wasn't happy. Hell I even knew that he was cutting off the whole engagement. Then Katara, oh beautiful naïve Katara who didn't even know my brother in the years that we knew each other. Just as he was temperamental and hard headed so was she. She knew him enough to show interest. Whenever I mentioned him she would pay just that little more attention. I don't think she noticed that about herself. She would call him arrogant and She knew what he looked like too. Hell everyone did. But Zuko…no Zuko didn't know Katara. Hell he didn't know what she looked like. But the joy I had when we were all at that party that my dad had thrown, with my brother searching frantically for the woman named Katara. I found her, hiding her from his gaze and hid from his curious eyes. ""No! You can't go out there yet he'll see you!"

"Who will see me? Who can't I see?"

"My brother." I had replied to her.

"Zuko? Why can't he see me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise when he see's you tomorrow. Oh and by the way I hope you have something red." I balanced the tray on one hand and placed the other hand on my hip.

"Why is that?" I smirked. "It's his favorite color. Even if he says it isn't everything in his office is accented red."

My life drastically changed right after that moment. I was walking around keeping my eye on my brother while he socialized so that Katara wasn't caught. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and collided straight into someone, successfully knocking us both over and landing onto the floor. I blushed red in embarrassment and shame. "Oh my god I am SO sorry!" I apologized profusely.

I quickly got off the guy and looked around, somehow or another no one had noticed my blunder and our fall. He groaned with a slight laughter. It was deep, husky even and enchanting. I had never heard such a thing. My gold eyes looked to my victim and tried not to burn a hole into his head. He was hot. Okay that was the right word. Let's go for smoldering, fit, the "let me show you what I can do" hot type of guy. He was definitely above average and the way this blue shirt clung to his skin seemed to show off his muscular chest more than the other guys.

Blue, waiter, tray. He worked with Katara. How the hell had I never seen him before?

"Hahaha damn how did a tiny beautiful girl like you knock me down?" he said with amusement. Those blue eyes were captivating

I rolled my eyes. A flirt, of course he was. "Maybe because you're weak."

"Ouch, hit me where it hurts. Sorry to cut it short but I've got some work to do. I guess I should call myself lucky for meeting such a goddess on such a busy night like this. Enjoy the party."

Then with that he was gone. I didn't know his name or anything, but I quickly forgot. Too busy trying to set up my best friend and brother together because honestly they were stupid for not getting together sooner.

Now image my surprise when a casual club night turned into a huge shock. For one Zuko knew the man that I had previous bulldozed over. They walked towards us and I couldn't stop the rapid beating of my heart. Was I really feeling this? My brother walked towards us with that shit eating grin meant for Katara and that was fine by me because the cute smile that tugged onto her lips was what I was waiting for. See I dared her to dance with the next guy that came through the door and ooo lookie! It was my brother.

And _so_ intentional. See, they were practically oozing lust and I just couldn't watch them anymore. They needed to be together already and I was going to make it happen. The look on Katara's eyes caught my attention when she saw the guy next to him. "Hahn?!"

Oh so that was his name. Hahn huh? He looked breathtaking, hair pulled back into that high ponytail that Sokka sported as well. Defined chin, charming smile, slightly devious. Ahhh, that's what it was.

"Katara!?" He said. They looked at each other and Katara looked instantly felt relieved. "Wow you look, well amazing!"

"Thanks! You don't look half bad yourself!" She said politely. I was slightly annoyed that he didn't notice me first. Whoa, okay that was _definitely_ a red flag. He smiled and turned to me, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey! You're the one that ran into me at the party!"

Ugh that's not how I wanted him to remember me. "Ah, yeah sorry about that…"

He grinned widely. "Hey, no harm done I got to meet a beautiful girl." He glanced to Katara, "Who also happens to know my friend. Must be my lucky night." He held out his hand politely. "May I ask you for a dance?"

Oh, forward. I'm not going to complain though. Although, a part of me does want to knock him down a peg. "Oh? I usually don't dance with guys who I don't know the name of."

He smirked at this. "Hahn, and your name gorgeous?"

Suave. I couldn't help myself now. I was severely attracted to this guy. Sure he was crazy hot with that defined jaw line, confident smirk, muscular arms. Oh why the hell not let myself have one fun night? "Azula. Azula Azulon."

"Well then Azula. May I?"

"You may."

Now, I was expecting a one night of fun. Not turning into texting buddies that soon had one or two drinks together. No, see I wasn't expecting to find him so much more than I bargained for. Beneath that exterior of joking and playfulness was a serious hardworking guy. That he was brought up with nothing, only knowing that connections was what was going to get him through in the world. Katara's father found him, helped him and now he was working intensely to maybe become the chef, following his dreams.

For a girl like me, who grew up with everything, I couldn't help but find him endearing. He worked so hard with a smile on his face every day despite the pain and suffering, he didn't hold back when he told me of his struggles and regrets. I couldn't help but fall, and fall fast. Simple casual outings turned into something more. Something I never truly saw coming. It wasn't until that night, sat down in his apartment munching on some Italian that we brought over to his and sat down watching the TV. Not even paying attention to the actors talk to each other or what was really happening, we only spoke about ourselves.

"So Azula, I've told you every dirty corner of my life, and you have told me yours. But why do I feel like there's something you want to tell me, and you're too afraid to?" He whispered cautiously to me. I was close to him, our shoulders touching and I paused shoving the Italian into my mouth. Shit, I did not walk to talk about this, well…a part of me did. I placed the fork down, the silver clanging against the plate and sighed.

"I don't know how to say this."

He chuckled, nudging me with his elbow. "Come on Azula you know me. I think after coming this far in our relationship you can let me in. We are friends right?"

Friends? Was that all this is? I never had real guy friends. I had those gang members but they saw me as a leader, that wasn't friendship. So I guess this was my first friendship with a guy, but why did that hurt. Why did I want more, why couldn't I just be happy with what we had? I couldn't help blushing from his piercing blue eyes. "Azula. You can tell me."

"You might hate me." Yeah and leave me, and probably won't let me even be your friend anymore let alone your girlfriend. "That's what I'm scared about."

He chuckled, "The fearless Azula scared to tell me something. I'm even more interested now." He stopped, "But if you don't want to tell me now, then you don't have to."

"I wasn't always the poster child." I started. He sat quietly, watching me with surprised eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "I never told anyone besides Katara about what happened to our family. In my junior year of highschool I caught my father cheating on our mother with his secretary. I already hated him at that point, the fact that it seemed like nothing I did ever pleased him. The look on their faces when I came through that door, catching her trashy ass on his desk and him between her. I could only laugh, watching the color drain out from him in fear. I took out my phone, snapping a picture and booked it. Ran home and immediately told my mother and brother. My brother was furious but you know…my mother."

I chuckled. "Passive aggressive. Ignored him, when he tried to apologize she called him names, even asked for a divorce but never went through with it. So I took it upon myself to voice my displeasure, my hate..anger." I reached for my wine and took a full out gulp of it. "I got heavy into drugs, gangs, hell I fucking had my own gang! I used to raid the streets, causing trouble, giving my family a bad name."

I shook my head, "I fucking got into pointless fights, punching and kicking ass just to let my anger out. Shit I would still be there if my brother hadn't convinced me that I was only ruining my own life, that it didn't affect my father…" I looked to Hahn who was wide eyed. "Now you know…why I was so scared, why I didn't want to tell you."

"Why because you were a badass princess who didn't just stay daddy's little girl and took it upon yourself to live?" He laughed.

My heart stopped. "What?"

He chuckled leaning towards me with excited eyes. "You have got to be kidding me Azula. You wouldn't tell me something like that badass?!"

"E-excuse me?"

"Azula, everyone has their moments. The fact that you are ashamed of them makes you even better than most. You turned around your life, caught your dad, stood by your family, and now you've helped your brother find the love of his life. How does one blunder scare you so badly into thinking that I would hate you?"

"I-I did _drugs_ Hahn. I, I _hurt_ people. How is that okay?"

"It's not."

I felt my heart break, I knew this was going to happen, I knew that I was going to lose-

"But at the end of the day, it isn't who you are Azula." He shuffled, putting our plates down onto the table and moving me to face him. "You had a hard time, kids go through shit like that. But the good ones always come back out on top. You shaped up, you realized your mistakes and you stopped. The only person who is still dragging you down about that, is only you. No one else."

I was confused, how was he not mad, how did they all come to that conclusion and forgive me so easily. I laughed, how is that possible. How did they make it seem like it was nothing. "I think you are the only one who said that my past was badass."

"You still are. Azula you know you aren't like Katara right? You're feisty, aggressive, funny, cool, sweet, cunning…" He smirked with a slight laughter to his voice, "Hot…"

"You said that like you were scared to say it." I said quietly. My heart was leaping out of my chest, he thought I was hot. Oh my gosh what do I do? That's a good thing right? He looks nervous, do I make him nervous?

He smirked. "Not like you didn't know it."

I smiled wider, unable to help myself. "…but I didn't know you thought that…"

I stopped looking at him, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Holy crap I just called him out on it. Now there's no going back, holy shit I'm such an idiot. "Well, now you know…is..is this weird now?"

Weird? Uhm no, definitely not this is great and I can't help myself from smiling and almost shitting myself because of how scared I am. "H-how?"

"Ah, I uhm…Shit I don't know how to do this."

Oh god, I can't look at him. I can't even figure out if this is going well or horribly wrong. Oh god I'm so going to regret this. It's so awkward now, holy crap and I'm being such a little bitch about this..

"Look Azula I like you. Like, I really, really like you."

…Holy hell…

There is no way..

"I've always liked you, the day you knocked me over I practically fell at first sight. I mean it isn't everyday that a beautiful girl just falls into your arms and-"

He was looking away completely red in the face with embarrassment. He, he liked me, holy hell. I probably looked just the same, and unconsciously placed my hand on his leg. I was run with emotions. I didn't know how to feel, I was happy, I better than happy, I was ecstatic. He looked at me with fearful blue eyes. "-I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"What?"

Now I felt more confident, inching both my hands onto his legs, crawling up ever so slowly. Those eyes watched me, gauging my movements, analyzing with cautious wonder. I was half way on top of him now, his back pressing against the arm rest, just where I wanted him. "I said," smiling deviously, he looked hot. Disheveled, but aware, his eyes sparked and that sneaky grin appeared on his lips. "Kiss me." I finally finished.

I felt my hands shaking as they made their way to his face, feeling the stubble on his chin that was beginning to grow. His hands and found their way to my waist, pressing down slightly, pulling me up towards him. My heart was beating wildly, thumping hard and fast in my chest, probably loud enough for him to hear. I felt his breath on my lips as they drew closer. His hand cupped my face, pulling me down to his lips and hovering just millimeters away. His eyes searched mine, like a silent question to whether or not I wanted this, and I did. I wanted to so badly that it hurt.

He closed the distance, pressing his lips softly against mine. His kiss was soft, gentle and cautious, and ended much too quickly. It was nothing more than a peck of two seconds but it felt like my whole world stood still for much longer than that. We stayed like that, a breath apart, until he kissed me again. Longer this time, with more rare emotions that my brain couldn't handle. I parted the second kiss, desperate to get some air since I forgot to due to my shock and pleasure.

His hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to him and tickling my skin. He was so warm…"Zula."

"Don't stop.."

"Zula wake up."

What was he talking about? I opened my eyes to see the view of him fading away, like the screen cutting out on an old television set. I felt fear grab a hold and throw me into a dark world. "Zula wake up…" Wake up? How? Who was telling me to wake up?

"Come on you're dreaming." The voice told me.

Dreaming? I was only dreaming?

I tried to fight past the darkness and felt my body finally responding, taking me towards the land of the conscious living. I was dazed at first, only taking note of the warm fingers that played with my hair and the warmth against my chest. My eyes took time before they could register what I was looking at. That I was staring into those same blue eyes I dreamed about.

I smiled, that's right. That was a dream, a wonderful, breathtaking dream from the past and that this was me, a year and a half later from that first kiss. "Good morning gorgeous."

I giggled snuggling into the warmth of his body and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Good morning,"

"Did you sleep well?" He murmured against my head.

I nodded, breathing in the scent of his cologne and a scent that belonged only to him. There were no words to describe it, only that it was him, and that I loved it. "I had a good dream."

He smiled against my forehead, kissing it softly and running his hands to my neck. Massaging the skin gently enough to make me feel like purring in the way a satisfied cat would. It felt so good, and he knew that, enjoying the soft moans that escaped my lips. "What did you dream about?"

"Oh- mm, that night you kissed me for the first time." I smiled. He pressed a particular spot on my neck that sent shivers down my spine. It was a tender area, one that had been ruthlessly attacked and marked by the man who was now gently running his fingers over it.

"Mmm, my favorite memory. I should have know, you were mumbling my name…" his voice dripped with lust and he knew that I heard it. "I was starting to think you were dreaming about something dirty."

I opened my eyes to look at his playful smirk. "You wish it was, because then you would get morning sex."

His grin grew wider and his hands moved to my waist, "well if you are offering.."

I kissed his cheek, successfully escaping his hold in the moment of shock. "I wasn't. Not yet at least," I smiled. He groaned rolling onto his back and running a hand through his neck length hair. "Zula you cannot tease me looking like that." He grumbled.

I smirked knowing full well that I was naked, standing at the door to the bathroom without a care in the world. He had seen me naked plenty times before this, and sure, at first I was shy and bashful. However over the last 19 months, that's how long we had been dating, I learned that there was no need. In fact, he loved it, and it was times like these where I used it to my advantage. "Who said I was teasing?"

"You are, you have that devious look in your eyes that you want something, but you won't tell me what it is. So you purposely tease me to lure me in. I swear you're like a siren." He chuckled sitting up in the bed. The covers rustled and moved due to his new position, only covering the most intimate of places. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from practically jumping him right there.

"And you're the poor sailor who got caught up in my song…" I said as I walked to the shower. I turned the knobs, waiting until the water came out hot, but not scalding, but just enough to fog up the glass. I sighed pulling out the fluffy blue towel from the rack and setting it against the dark tile of the bathroom counter. I looked in the mirror with a deep blush, all along my fair skin were angry red markings starting from just under my ear down to my legs.

I grumbled at how I wouldn't be able to wear any dresses or shorts for that matter since my skin was practically covered in the hickies. It was hot too, maybe some makeup would cover them. I gave up thinking of solutions knowing that the very reason why they were here anyways was because last night Hahn and I had gone out with Zuko and Katara for night out. Regrettably I may have pushed Hahn's jealousy a little far, laughing at a guys jokes just to rile his blood. I couldn't help it, I was slightly upset watching how happy Zuko and Katara were in their married bliss because I wanted that.

Stepping into the shower I let the warm water pour down from the shower head and onto my skin. It was relaxing and let my stress float away with the rivulets of water down my skin and into the drain. A year and a half I had spent dating Hahn and I knew that it was still an early stage in our relationship but, I wanted more. I was envious of Katara and her gorgeous little boy Ryuu, hell I would kidnap the kid whenever they wanted a night out. He was the most gorgeous thing in the world and it ripped my heart out how I might not have my own.

Hahn and I had, talked..briefly one night about kids, but nothing more. That worried me because I was sat here waiting for him to propose and start our own family. I had graduated, taken my place as Zuko's financial advisor and Hahn had successfully become head chef. We were financially ready, living together, happy (at least I thought so), but we hadn't taken that next step.

I rubbed my body down with some soap and lathered it across all the places that severely needed a wash after our sweaty love making hours prior. Hands moved over mind causing me to jump in surprise before relaxing into the knowing hands as the moved along my body. "Hmm you started without me." He murmured darkly in my ear. I chuckled lightly, still in a slightly dark mood from thinking about how our relationship was at a standstill.

"I really needed a shower, and I'm mad at you. Why so many?" I pouted.

He chuckled against the skin of my upper shoulder and moved his hands to cup my breasts. "You pushed me a little far babe. I thought I was going to kill that guy at the bar, you know he would jump you the moment you let your guard down right?"

"I had a perfectly capable boyfriend taking watch so I knew I was safe."

"Why did you do it anyways? Are you mad about something?"

Damn him for knowing me so well. I tried to think of a reply immediately so that he didn't hear the lie in my voice. "I can't tease you every once in awhile?"

He kissed along the side of my neck and took one hand away from my breast, trailing down my skin till he came to my womanhood. I moaned quietly, biting my lip to stop myself from being any louder. "You can, but last night wasn't just some fun that you usually do. It was on purpose, you weren't teasing you were letting out your anger." His hands stopped as he turned me around in my have dazed state of arousal and cupped my cheeks into his broad hands. "What's wrong Azula?"

I sighed leaning into his touch as the water continued to rain down on our skin. "Nothing…I'm just being silly."

"You? Nah, I think whatever it is it's important to you, but once again you are too afraid to tell me." He said softly. He knew me too well, he could gauge my mood with one look or one word from my mouth. I couldn't hide anything, but he wouldn't push me either. I looked sadly into those blue eyes and shook my head. I couldn't talk to him about it. I didn't want to push him into thinking he had to marry me to keep me happy. I _was_ happy I just wanted more, and I wanted more only if he wanted more. It was a troublesome feeling.

"It's just something a little personal Hahn, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled, regardless of being at a plateau in our relationship it wasn't like he didn't love me at all. In reality, despite the things I wanted I just needed him. That was all, the other stuff I could live without, I could live with just longing for them. "Yes."

"Well, if you're sure." He kissed me softly, all feelings of love and caring were pouring out at once and I accepted them all gladly. His hands ran through my hair and parted our lips to speak to me with a smile. "Let's go out today."

"Go out? Where?" I pondered.

"It's a three day weekend, so we can walk around for a bit at the city center and maybe grab a bite to eat at your favorite restaurant."

"Hahn…are you asking me out on a date?" I giggled against his skin.

Pearl white teeth were shown past his lips in a smile that could turn my insides to jelly. "Yes I am, so would you do me the honor of accepting?"

"Hmmm I don't know, you gave me a lot of hickies and I can't exactly wear anything cute." I playfully grumbled.

He smirked, slapping a hand against my rear then smoothing it right after. My stomach clenched. "Had to make sure people know that you're taken."

"Beast."

"Beauty, come on let's go!" he smiled enthusiastically.

"Fine, I guess I can let you take me out on a date as an apology for all of these marks."

We wasted no time getting ready to go out. Hahn was slightly over eager for just a day out. We spent plenty of time together but for some reason he was really happy. I just shook my head letting him take the lead as he drove us to the city center. I was glad today wasn't too hot and that I could cover up the hickies along my neck with a bit of foundation. I wore my skinny jeans, the ones he insisted on since they made my butt look good, and a plain red tank top. I had pulled my hair up into a bun so that it stayed out of my face, and wore my favorite red vans to finish my look. Hahn of course decided that a pair of dark blue cargo shorts and a grey shirt would do just fine for the day. Blatantly displaying his ability to wear shorts on a warm day whereas I had to wear my jeans. Fucking dick.

We shopped around, got a few clothes for the summer season and other things that we just thought were cool, like a portable music player. We also got stuff for the apartment, some new sheets, dishes, picture frames, and miniscule things. By the time 4:30 rolled around I was starving. "I feel like I could eat an entire cow I'm so hungry."

"Well it's a good thing I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant then isn't it?" He chuckled.

I smiled, it was my favorite restaurant. La Bella, an Italian restaurant that we often went to because they let you get take out, it was also the first place we went for our first date. So it wasn't just good food, but very good memories too. The place lived up to its name, it was beautiful. Very soft colors that drew your eyes in but a romantic atmosphere was what made it a popular couples spot. The waitress Claire knew us the moment we walked in. I mean it was our favorite place. "Hahn! Azula! Another date night?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes no longer fazed by her teasing, "Yes we are! After an exhausting day of shopping I'm so ready to eat."

She laughed along with Hahn who placed his hand on the small of my back. "Could we sit outside Claire?"

"Sure! It's a beautiful day out today!" She smiled. I couldn't agree more, sitting outside was really nice with all the grapevine along the black fencing and the cute little tables they had set up outside. Claire led us to a table that was different and smiled to Hahn. "Here you go!"

"Thank you Claire." Hahn said in response. I sat down wondering why the table was covered in a white cloth and a single red rose was in the middle compared to the other tables that were a simple iron laced metal table. Hahn caught my confusion and laughed to himself. "I asked for them to do this, it's been awhile since we had a proper date so I thought I would make it special."

My heart swelled with joy and love, how sweet was that? "Aw Hahn! This is so sweet of you. You didn't have to do that."

He leaned across the table and took my hands in his, "I know but you haven't been happy the past few nights and I wanted to make you smile."

I felt guilty now for being in such a horrible mood and taking it out on him. My expectations were not his fault and unconsciously I had taken out my frustration with him even though he had done nothing wrong. I smiled widely feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. "Hahn…this is really sweet. Thank you."

He grinned widely, "So do you feel better now?"

I giggled helplessly at his childish grin. "Yes Hahn, I do. Thank you." I kissed him softly on the lips and leaned back into my chair.

We ordered our usual food and ate in bliss, teasing each other and then flirting without a care in the world. He did he best to make me laugh, calling out the people on the street that looked ridiculous and making up a story about them. I loved people watching wondering what other people's lives were like and Hahn was perfect for making up quick stories. "I bet he has a wife at home that's mad at him," Hahn said about the guy who was slouching against the bench across the street.

I chuckled, "Why's that?"

"Because of the way he's sat, he's holding his head like he's done something wrong and he's thinking of ways to fix it. Then just a moment ago his phone vibrated or rang and it caused him to jump. He held it for just awhile before sighing."

I hummed deeply and smirked. "So what's his story then Storyteller?"

Hahn stroked his imaginary long beard and I laughed at his ridiculousness. "Let's call them the Wilsons. So Mr. Wilson came home early in the morning from a night out with the boys and saw Mrs. Wilson waiting for him patiently at the door. He tried apologizing, saying how he didn't mean to be out so late at night but she had enough. So she got angry saying how he liked being out with friends than her and told him to leave because she couldn't look at his face anymore. So, feeling extremely tired and worn out he just went to work without arguing and just recently got off of work. Still scared to go home he sat down at the bench and sent a text to his wife on whether or not he could come home and now he is waiting patiently."

"Why would he jump if he got a call?"

"Because he's expecting one from his wife and it has him on edge. I bet he will get a phone call here soon where 1.) he's going to smile widely and walk away from the bench, or 2.) he's going to argue on the phone for awhile and hang up, then realizing he was an idiot and sigh."

"You really think that's going to happen?" I chuckled. Hahn smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows we just have to wait and find out." He said playfully. We sat enjoying our dinner and watching the man. Then not even 10 minutes after when we had finished our dinner Hahn pointed to the man who was smiling widely and briskly took off.

"Okay that's just creepy!" I laughed loudly.

"Damn I'm pretty good if I don't say so myself!"

"Whatever! He probably just got some good news and that's why he's running off. We don't know if he's married or not."

"He is."

I raised a brow as the waitress took our plates from us. "Oh really? How do you know?"

"Because he had a gold ring on his left hand. That's why I assumed the story where he upset his wife." He smiled deviously.

I shook my head not believing how aware this guy was about his surroundings. Then again I knew how aware he was, he was scary aware of what, where, how, with who, and when things happened. I licked my lips thinking about dessert next since I was still hungry. "Hmmm, let's go to a supermarket before we head home."

"Why?"

I smiled, "I want some cake. Preferably the coffee cake you made last time. Oh how lucky I am to have a boyfriend who cooks!" I said dramatically.

He smirked and motioned for someone to walk over. Intrigued I looked in that direction and saw Claire and the owner Mrs. Alesci walk over with shit eating grins and a cake in their hands. "Good thing I already made one then."

"What?"

He chuckled not answering my question until they reached us and placed the cake on the table. It was small, a personalized size nothing meant for more than two people. Claire gave me a wink and put a bucket of wine on the table and waved bye, leaving only Mrs. Alesci with us. "Well Azula, Hahn, I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." She said with a knowing tone. Her eyes flickered to Hahn who only chuckled again.

"Thank you Mrs. Alesci."

"Anything for my best customers!" She laughed. For a 60 year old woman she looked surprisingly young, like in her late 30s young. I looked to Hahn in complete and utter confusion. What was going on?

"Hahn what are you up to?" I asked nervously.

He grinned and pulled me up to my feet when the sound of music playing began in the restaurant. I looked around at the other people who looked just as intrigued and confused as I did except for the waiting staff. Claire was looking oddly excited and I turned back to Hahn who was still looking at me with a loving eyes.

I melted under that gaze, those smoldering blue eyes that seemed to see nothing but me. "Azula, I love you. I love your eyes, your wit, that sometimes you can be extremely shy and reserved, then the next day be feisty. I love how despite the struggles I've gone through you help me move forward with confidence. I'm not the most romantic guy but I will do anything to see a smile on your face. I want to be the person that put's that smile there every day for the rest of your life."

"Oh my god…" My free hand flew to my mouth holding back my tears as he took a deep breath and sunk to his knee and pulled out a white box.

"Azula, will you marry me?"

I couldn't stop the flood gates now, they just broke and tears cascaded down my face. "yes"

"Yes?" He whispered to confirm. I nodded my head quickly not trusting my voice knowing I was holding back sobs of happiness. He smiled widely and embraced me in a strong hug that I returned with shaky hands.

"Thank you." I sobbed into his chest.

He laughed deeply, causing a rumble in the spot of his chest where my face was. We were met by Claire soon after who was crying and spouting congratulations to the both of us. Hahn received a few high fives and warm hugs from the guys and Mrs. Alesci gave me two small kisses on both of my cheeks, warm tears down her face as well. "Oh Azula I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Alesci! Claire! You guys were so sneaky but you knew didn't you!"

They both laughed and that was all I needed to know it was true, the little devils. Once that was over Hahn grabbed my hand, sliding on the sliver engagement ring on my finger with a prideful smile. "I didn't realize how amazing this would feel until now."

I chuckled, wiping away a few more tears and kissing him with tear stained lips. "I never thought I would get to experience this."

"What? You never thought we would get married?" He said with a slight note of fear in his voice.

I shook my head and laughed. "I thought you didn't want to marry me. I was upset these past few days because I was envious of Katara. She's so happy being married and Ryuu is just a bundle of joy. I was wondering if my turn would ever come, but you never seemed interested." I finally admitted.

Hahn pulled me away from his chest to wipe away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Sorry for making you feel like that babe, I just didn't want to ruin this. I had been planning for awhile but I just couldn't figure out what to do. It took me some time to speak with everyone and Mrs. Alesci to get permission. I've been thinking about asking you since we hit a year but I'm sorry it took so long." He said awkwardly.

I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again and again. "Better late than never."

See, some people want fame and materialistic things. They want the fancy life and the luxuries that other's will never obtain. They think money will make them happy, give some sort of love and comfort, but it won't. I had all those things and yet the one thing that made me the happiest girl in the world was being with him.

We can be dirt poor and on the streets, but as long as I'm together with you I'll smile every day.

* * *

 **Aaaand that it ahahah I hope you all enjoyed it and that you take some time to leave a review and favorite!**

 **I write a lot of other stories so please check out my page as well!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao**

 **~Rae~**


End file.
